Love Me Always
by Heyfunnygirl
Summary: Author's notes:Okay so I'm thinking about uploading the next chapter so as if it's not first person. Made my mind up I will do that! She was standing there, like a snow angel on an Indian summers day, she was my Cherry Blossom. NearXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Storyline**: When Sakura Haruno moves into Wammy's house she is quiet and keeps to herself, and you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto or Death Note; I own nothing but the storyline.

She was just standing there, like an angel with the flowing locks of a beautiful Cherry blossom. She was also standing beside a boy with long brown hair that was held up in a pony tail; _A child prodigy,_ that's what they would call him, - and of which I was also called -a name of which was Shikamaru Nara. But the girl I was clueless about, the only thing that I now knew about her is that of her appearance; and that she and Shikamaru where from the Fire Country. The hidden leaf to be precise. And I only knew that much because I saw his and her Headband.

"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno and this is Shikamaru Nara." Said Watari. An old fragile man who's hair was a light grey.

_Sakura Haruno_, it seemed like she was Sakura by name and Sakura by nature.

After everyone was finished with introductions- which is unusual in Wammy's, these kids much be something special- Sakura went to sit by herself, a girl called Kiyomi Takada a thin girl with short greasy brown hair went to speak with the beautiful Cherry blossom.

"Hi! I'm Kiyomi, Kiyomi Takada, what's your name?" Said the loud girl to my Sakura.

Sakura looked up; she was deep in her thought and had just been interrupted by a loud and obnoxious Takada. She starred with big green eyes that blinked so gracefully.

"I didn't ask for your name nor the input." She had an almost emotionless voice it was dark and solemn. Kiyomi's eyes widen and then she opened her mouth to speak but then bit her bottom lip she must have seen the headband, Takada was afraid of my beautiful angel. And then all I saw was Kiyomi walking away she had lost the battle even though Sakura didn't have to say much. I watched in amusement as girl went stumping away furiously. And now interrupted in thought.

"Near, it's dinner time." I wonder why they use my alias even when we're in Wammy's. I stood up from the way I always are seated in an irregular position, and also saw my Cheery stand up.

*Bang*

Crap, the window just got smashed by a bullet! Sakura leapt up, go her! The gun holder came barging through the window along with two accomplices. What the hell why can't I move, crap they've got me, and Sakura! Sakura elbowed him in the chest, wow he just fell...... Something tells me he's dead..... And there she goes again, my arms aren't bound anymore. And finally she the last one, but she has to be a bit more cautious: He has a gun! What the hell she's about to punch the ground. Whoa! Feels like an earthquake, wait that was her! And when I looked up he was lying on the floor! Go Sakura! Watari came rushing in probably after heard the explosion of her fists. Her light pink hair covered those big lush green eyes of hers. She was a ninja of The Hidden Leaf, and one of the strongest I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Okay Decided to go along with my idea, I'm not going to make this one first person, well I am sort of, but I'll be flicking back and forth. I want to get some of Near and Sakura's feelings in, so I'll write that in italics. Oh and the **bold** is a flashback.

Sakura the Cherry Blossom, and the only girl Near had ever fallen for, so mysterious, so beautiful, and Near wanted her badly. Every day he would stare in wonder and awe at her porcelain face, her short, perfectly cut, light pink hair, those big lush green eyes of hers. He was madly in love, usually known to show no emotion, but these past couple of weeks were differing; no one could tell, not even Takada-she was the first one to know everything. The only person that knew was himself.

As all the kids in Wammy's asked obnoxious and vein questions- all but four, Near, Mello, Sakura and Shikamaru.

Near, mastering a puzzle, a blank puzzle with nothing on it apart from the initial L.

Mello, leaning against the wall eating a bar of chocolate, and breaking off large amounts at a time.

Sakura, sitting in the corner deep in thought, with her knees brought up to her chest.

Shikamaru, playing Shogi with an anemones player.

All of them, L's successors.

.:Dinner time:.

Near was breathing heavily against the window, thinking about his Cherry Blossom. _When will I confess? Should I confess?_ He wanted her so badly. He turned around, only to find her starring at him, she looked away quickly, blushing. _I don't think I've ever seen her with emotion on her face._

Near didn't know what he was doing, he hadn't any control over his legs any more. He went and sat down beside her. As he did he could have swore that he saw a smile on her face, or was it a trick of the light?

"Hi." She turned around at him and waved.

"There is a beach and, and......."

"Yes, I'll go with you to the beach." _What the hell did she just say? She had never said yes to anyone!_ _Like that boy........_

........ ** He was called Keron Takasshi; he had his eye on Sakura ever sense she came to Wammy's.**

"**Hey, hottie, so I was wondering, 'wanna go catch a movie later?" Sakura, had been interrupted, she gave a hard stare and closed her big beautiful emerald eyes, then finally answered with a simple, "No." **

**He was a very macho guy so he hit her across the face, and after there was a small red circle on the side of her cheek.**

"**Ugly bitch." He spat beside her and then knelt down to speak into her ear.**

"**You know, it really pisses me off when girls are so full of themselves! You're a whore and I hope you burn in hell!" Sakura lifted the side of her hand, just so it was about five centimetres away from Keron's face, she made a quick motion just so it tapped the side of his face. He went flying into a wall; and the wall was left with more than a crack. Sakura put her head down once again, as she had been.**

**His friends blurted out, "I think the witch broke his neck!" They starred at her in disbelief. At that moment she lifted her head up and gave them a hard stare. "That's nothing." They squabbled back in horror, not being able to fit through the small door frame; as the two of them tried to push pass each other.........**

Near could not hold his happiness backand a small, curved line came across his pale face.


End file.
